Zaltor's Sanctum
Located in the planetary system V/N.M32.x1a5, Zaltor's Sanctum is an Imperial fortress world within the Volhar Perimeter of Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum. Planet was originally known as V/N Beta (colloquially "Vinbet") but was renamed in honor of Lord Inquisitor Zaltor Prewalch after it was reclaimed by the efforts of Commodore Uba van Lovw of Battlefleet Vigilius in mid-M40. Currently the world serves as the first outpost against the Volhar Rift sitting on a warp lane from Rhahaz system into the heart of Volhar Rift and is known of its civil unrest and cultist activity. History World was found in 421.M32 by the forces performing the Great Scouring. It was a large rocky planet with early life forms already on surface and it hosted a thick oxygen-rich atmosphere. Senatorum Vigilius saw the world settled in the following decades and it soon became an important stop for many chartist captains that passed through the Nereides sub-sector on their way to Macragge from the Lova Superia sub-sector. V/N Beta subsequently became more prosperous and wealthier than the sub-sector's namesake capitol, Nereides IV, itself. Three lost millennia World effectively disappeared from the Imperial space in 304.M37 with a number of other worlds, after the birth of Volhar Rift. It was rediscovered by Commodore Uba van Lovw of Battlefleet Vigilius in 498.M40 after making regular patrol in the northern borders of the Volhar Perimeter. The world, and its system, had effectively moved 15 light years northwards without any reasonable explanation. Commodore van Lovw's patrol group was quickly joined by a black ship of the Inquisition which took over command of the whole patrol. Naval Arms of the patrolling vessels were used to escort the members of the Inquisition on world who found a world in an exactly same condition as it was described to have been three millennia before. Inquisitor John SmithInquisitor John Smith is also known as the "Unidentified inquisitor of Zaltor's Sanctum". There are no records which would explicitly prove he ever existed in the first place. Scholar Sigrun Scriven has however deducted that this person did exist and is responsible for the initial actions that led to the reintroduction of Zaltor's Sanctum under Imperial rule. allegedly dispersed the participating naval armsmen and an Imperial delegation from Turbela installed a governor on world. Whole office of Estate Imperium as well as at least five separate groups of Officio Historica made an attempt to gather records on world about the time period the world had been lost. No comprehensible data was ever produced. Scholar Sigrun Scriven's works in late-M41 have been the most complete attempt to reconstruct the history of the "three lost millennia". Reintroduction As the world was reintroduced under Imperial rule, its districts were turned into fortresses to follow the introductions given in 305.M37 by Lord Inquisitor Zaltor Prewalch about the worlds within the Volhar Perimeter. Access to the world was restricted by inquisitorial degree for 50 years after what in 550.M40 its ports were opened to Rhahaz system for the first time in millennia. Locations Government Military Notes Category:Ultima Segmentum Category:Vigilius sector Category:Fortress Worlds